Alternate Ending
by souyoosk
Summary: It doesn't happen like it does in the game… WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE TRUE ENDING


_**A/N: A stupid little drabble I thought of earlier and had to write. **_

* * *

A Thousand Curses was cast on the team, one by one, protecting Souji with all their might. He was screaming at them to stop, to protect themselves, but none of them listened until only Souji and Yosuke were left. "Yosuke, don't, please don't."

Yosuke smiled wearily as he heard Izanami speaking again. "I'd sacrifice anything for you, partner."

Yosuke was ready to leap in front of Souji who was begging him to not do it. So when Izanami cast Galgalim Eyes, Yosuke leapt forward, attempting to protect Souji. He didn't expect to be pushed back and for Souji to take the full power of the attack. Yosuke cried out as Souji leaned on his sword heavily and blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. Izanami prepared another attack while Souji stumbled to his feet. "Tell everyone that I love them all and this past year was the best time of my life. And I've always loved you the most Yosuke, just don't forget me okay?"

"Souji, NO!" Yosuke tried running at him again, but Izanami cast the Thousand Curses again, which caught Yosuke's legs and was slowly pulling him down. Tears fell down Yosuke's face as he watched Souji call his persona for the final time.

"Izanagi-no-Ookami!" Souji's persona's final form showed up, making Izanami scream. Souji smiled at Yosuke one last time before calling out, "Myriad Truths, let this last attack decide our fates in the world."

Yosuke watched as a bright light enveloped the area, bathing him in warmth and comfort. He could see Souji's loving small on the back of his eyelids. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was surrounded by the entire IT in a beautiful forest. Yosuke immediately scanned around frantically for his partner and found him a few meters away from the group. The brunette ran on unsteady legs to Souji's body, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

"Souji! Partner, c'mon wake up. You did it. Everything is okay again. Please wake up. _Please!_" Despite his begging, Souji didn't wake up and he wasn't breathing. He looked as peaceful and emotionless as ever in his death. He could hear everyone choke back sobs as Yosuke pulled the lifeless body to his chest. "No. No no no no, you can't be dead. I need you. Please."

Yosuke's voice broke on the last plea and he sobbed. He didn't care that it caused everyone else to cry around him. His partner, the love of his life, was gone. The person who had brought light into his dull life was dead and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Everyone went back to Junes with heavy hearts, speaking amongst themselves. Except for Yosuke. He stayed silent and wouldn't reply to anyone at all. They all decided that it was best to let Yosuke go home while the rest of them went to break the news to Doujima.

When Yosuke got home, he was glad that his parents were gone. He went straight to his room and cried even more until his body couldn't produce anymore tears. All of his memories of them together from the first time that they met to their first kiss flashed through his mind. Every tender moment bringing him to hysterical laughter and sobbing. At some point during that horrible night, Yosuke fell asleep in his clothes from earlier. He dreamed of the future he could have had with Souji in the city, going to college and growing old together while still staying in touch with everyone. At the end of the dream, Yosuke and Souji kissed and Souji whispered, "I still live in your memories. Take care of Nanako for me, okay?"

"Wait! Souji, don't leave me!" Yosuke woke up in a cold sweat and placed a hand over his eyes which he assumed would be swollen and red from the night of crying. He slowly got up and dressed, deciding to check on everyone. Somebody needed to step up and take care of everyone like Souji used to and Yosuke felt that he needed to do it. He looked up at that brilliant blue sky as he left the house, "I'll do it, partner, I'll take care of everyone."

10 years later….

"Nanako! Don't forget your lunch." Yosuke shouted from downstairs. He had learned to become a better chef so that he could help Doujima-san take care of Nanako. Yosuke had joined the police force as soon as he left college so that he could help around town. The townspeople now looked at him differently from when he was in high school. He imagined how Souji would've responded a million times since. _I knew you could do it. _

Nanako rushed downstairs in her spring uniform, her hair down and reaching her small waist. She smiled at Yosuke, "Thank you Yosuke-nii. Your lunches keep getting better and everyone wants some now!"

"Oh is that so? Maybe you should invite them over sometime, if that's okay with Doujima-san." Yosuke opened the door and called for his boss, "Doujima-san, we gotta get going."

"Okay okay, coming." He heard the gruff reply. Since his nephew's death, Doujima-san had lost focus on his job entirely and spent most of his time with Nanako. Souji would have been happy to see it happen.

As Yosuke saw Nanako off for her first day of the new school year at Yasogami, he could've sworn he saw a familiar figure walking next to her for a moment before he blinked and it was gone. There was a gust of wind that brought a familiar voice to his ears and brought a bitter smile to Yosuke's lips.

"You've done a great job. I love you."

"Hanamura! What are you waiting for? Let's go." Doujima snapped at Yosuke, getting in the car.

Yosuke smiled to himself as he drove to the station. _I love you too, partner._


End file.
